


Thirst

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thirsted for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "thirst."

They all thirsted for something. 

For Archer, it was knowledge of new people, new places, anything the Vulcans didn’t already know.  And to see his father’s engine fly. 

For T’Pol, too, it was knowledge, but of a different sort:  How it felt to give free reign to emotions and to lose her virginity to the human Chief Engineer. 

Tucker was just thirsty:  Drinks with Reed in times good or bad. 

Mayweather wanted adventure and speed. 

Sato sought new languages. 

Reed thought always of upgrading their weapons systems. 

In a mirror universe, though, their counterparts simply thirsted for power, absolute power.   


End file.
